


Storm

by SometimesRaven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Exposition, Fear, Flashbacks, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Species, POV Original Character, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short One Shot, Time War, Time War Angst, the sun is habitable apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesRaven/pseuds/SometimesRaven
Summary: The Time War was a long time ago -- but the pain it left behind is still raw and deep. Sapphire is deathly afraid of thunderstorms; each rumble and strike of lightning leaving her paralysed as she falls away into those early memories. One-shot based around Sapphire's childhood and her first meeting with The Doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like exposition in drabble form okay XD I might turn this into a little series of drabbles about her past but idk

Sapphire let out a small, distressed whimper as lightning cracked the sky in two, the sound and sight freezing her in place before she could think to remove herself. She couldn't move at all besides the violent trembling that shook her body; couldn't run for shelter in the TARDIS. She merely sat on the grass, watching in terror as more lightning fell, growing closer and filling the air with static and sound.

* * *

 _And then she was back home, running scared from Daleks and Shifters, the world in chaos. Her hearts pounded in her chest as she heard the shrieks of pain from her friends. Her family. Her people._  
  
_Where was mother? Ruby? She couldn't find them anywhere. She was just a child of 160 years; she couldn't fight back; she couldn't cast any kind of barrier to hide herself. All she could do was run and hide_  
  
_She looked up as a great shadow fell over her. The sky was no longer the usual comforting fire of the Sun she knew. As she ran, great, dark clouds blanketed the sky, casting a deep shadow over everything, and she stopped in her shock. Her people had built atmospheric domes for them to live in, even adapted these physical forms in favour of the gas and fire they usually were, lest a foreign race should visit, so she had seen rain before -- but such weather was regulated by the queen, surely? She'd seen her mother sound the call for rain before, and nobody else could do that._  
  
_Then she saw it, on a hill in the distance. A great mage stood, arms raised, obviously calling the storm. Wind whipped her hair, followed quickly by a cold, sharp rain which slowly sapped her of her energy. Lightning crashed around her, tearing up dirt and stone. Everywhere,screams became louder; deafening. A familiar call reached her ears through it all, and the child span to face its source -- mother! She was calling for her, reaching out, and then-.. Then she wasn't. She choked, the light fading from her eyes. Sapphire screamed as she fell forwards, a blade embedded in her back, a Shifter standing not far behind with his arm outstretched as if he'd been the one to throw it. She whimpered, stumbling backwards as he rounded on her._

_Then a noise pierced the silence. A rythmic thrumming, wheezing. Between her and the Shifter, a blue box appeared, and out stepped a man with curly hair, a ridiculously long scarf, and wild, staring eyes. He held out his hand, gravely, his eyes not leaving hers. She took it, desperate to get out of there, and moments later she was flying with him to Gods know where, watching on a viewscreen as the last of her people were destroyed by the storm._

* * *

She barely noticed that same man, almost five hundred years later, fresh face and adorned with a bow-tie, lift her from the ground and carry her inside. She noticed, but wasn't aware, of her husband, Oscar; a half-blooded Shifter, wrapping her in a blanket and holding her close. Still, she curled instinctively into his touch, safe in his arms while her mind wandered the storm. 


End file.
